Perfect Situation
by SunshineAmour
Summary: Clare Edwards moves to Toronto and starts going to the infamous Degrassi. Where she sees's some new and old faces Adam a long lost friend, Drew Adam's hot new brother? Fiona a close family friend and Declan her twin brother who got surprisingly cute.


**Perfect Situation**

**Clare/Drew/Declan Story**

**Plot:** Clare Edwards moves to Toronto and starts going to the infamous Degrassi Community School. Where she sees's some new and old faces Adam a long lost friend, Drew Adam's hot new brother? Fiona, a long time family friend and Declan her twin brother who is shockingly cute now-a-days.

**Chapter One: It's a Small World After All.**

**{Clare's point of view}**

"Welcome back Degrassi students and, hello new comers." came on the TV as I walked down the halls, do they ever stop playing that video?

I hate being new, utterly hate it.

And to make it worse I'm not even here on an official school day. I'm here on freshman orientations... when I'm a junior.

Hey, I don't want to look dumb and get completely lost on my first day so I thought what the hell I'll prepare ahead of time.

"Come on frosh lets get err' done." I heard this tall dark short haired boy say with a smile as he scanned the group of freshman. I covered my face I mean it's not like I had junior tattooed too my head but better safe then sorry.

Then a familiar face came into the room, couldn't have had better timing. "Drew, I'm gonna help you with this grou-.." Adam said as he then saw me, now I really look dumb being here on frosh day.

"Clare?" He smiled and walked over to me, now you'd expect people to be interested in our lives cause I mean, isn't everyone interested in others peoples lives instead of there own? But nope, everyone just minded there own business and kept talking amongst them selves except for the dark haired boy, I'm guessing his name is Drew stared on confused as Adam pushed through the crowd of freshman.

"What are you doing here?" he asked happily, Adam use to be a really good friend of mine before his mom got married and moved too well.. this place. We had been through a lot together his whole female to male transformation and the divorce of his parents but somehow we lost touch after he left. "Well, I moved here." I grinned as I opened my arms too a hug and received a generous one.

"Seriously?" He said letting go of me, "Okay, I'm having a chick moment here gotta contain myself." He said sarcastically brushing off his shoulder as I laughed "I missed you." I said with a friendly smile as Drew came over to us and cleared his throat to get our attention. Uh, trust me buddy I see you...

"Hate to kill the moment you two but…" he looked at me and raised an eyebrow like he had seen something familiar or something then just shook his head an continued on "Uhh me and my bro have some freshman orientations to do." He grinned, as I laughed a little and looked down.

"Sorry guys, wait… brother?" I looked at Adam confused as he smiled "Yeah, we have some catching up too do. Just uhh, stick around? We'll hangout after this." He said waving away as he made his way to the front of the group.

Well, I think my time here at Degrassi just got a little bit more interesting and that's... comforting.

**-Later, In Front of the School-  
>{Clares Point of View}<strong>

So, I have been waiting approximately 30 minutes. I got bored with the tour and figured on the first day I'll just have Adam help me find my classes.

"Hey?" I heard a voice behind me say as my eyes got wide when I turned around.

"Fiona!" I yelled getting up as she smiled widely and hugged me "Clare! Oh my gosh you're a week early, I didn't know you were here already I would have came to see you!" she squealed as we let go from our hug.

"What are you doing... here?" I asked with a laugh referring to the school. "Don't you go to some private school?"

"Not anymore, I transferred to Degrassi with Declan second semester last year." She grinned "So, that means I'll be with you here!" She smiled kind of jumping up and down excited as I giggled. "This is great, you and Adam can help me on my first day." I said nudging her as she smiled awkwardly.

"You know Adam?" she asked simply as I raised an eyebrow. "Uhh, yes." I laughed "Is that surprising?"

"Well, that guy I told you about… remember? I told you all about him in my last letter I sent you Clare." She smiled "That's my boyfriend."

My eyes widened as I looked at her "You okay..?" She laughed waving her hand in front of me as Adam came up to Fiona and put his arm around her waist.

"I see you guys met." He grinned.

"Yeah, like when we were six. Clare is a family friend actually!" Fiona said looking at Adam and me with a grin as I shook out of my state of shock and smiled widely at the two of them. "This." I said pointing to both of them "Is great, seriously you two are so… cute!" I said with a big smile. "But you were right Adam we definitely have a lot to catch up on. I never would have guessed what a small world it is..." I said with a little laugh.

**Chapter Three Sneek Peek**

"Clare Edwards." Declan said raising an eyebrow and looking at me up and down, awkward but surprisingly I don't care. He definitely got easy on the eyes the past couple of years. "Declan Coyne." I smirked and walked away with Fiona to her room as I turned my head a little to see him still looking and laughed, I swear I could feel his eyes burning a whole through me.

"So, you guys were close huh?" Drew asked me with a friendly smile as I sat down on the couch next to him. "Closer than close." I smiled

"I don't know how or why but when he moved we just, stopped talking." I said looking down then back at him. "So, tell me about yourself." I smiled, I mean I might as well get to know the guy right? I have a feeling with Adam and Fiona being my only and closest friends and they're dating, I'd be seeing a lot of Drew Torres.

**{Authors Notes}**

So, what do you guys think? Be honest, I can handle it ;) hopefully lmfao.  
>Personally I think this whole Drew, Clare and Declan love triangle thing sounds badass to me, I mean hey Clare use to have a thing for Declan so it's imaginable it is definitely Out of character cause I mean I made Fiona and Clare best friends and Clare just moved here so uhh yeah it's different but give it a shot(: Thanks for reading you guys3 really.<br>Leave a comment or something and tell me whatchya think!


End file.
